On the ride
by rayne.love
Summary: She just wants to be like everyone else, but with her parents dead.. will she ever be the same.
1. Hormones

**okiie dokiiee.  
this is my first fanfiction story! and at the moment i am on my new laptop, and i am on dial up internet so it is slow! very annoying if you askme  
anywhos. this is a twilight fanfiction, i don't own twilight. i only own my ideas. :D  
in this story, there isn't vampires or werewolf or any supernatural creatures, they are all humans! just there are the normal couples. E&B, E&R, A&J. blah blah. :D get reading!  
**

**Chapter 1:Homones. **

I slammed my bed room door shut, and cursed under my breath.

I'd been shipped off after my step brother had set fire to my foster parents house, and killed them in it. Then drove halfway around the world and left me in a dirty motel somewhere out of Los Vegas, and called the cops on me. Then I was landed in some miserable, brightly green place called forks, with a bright cheerful family. How could they be so happy and cheerful in this place!?

I threw the contents of my cupboard at my bed.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed at the closed door, as I stuffed my clothes into my small back pack. I had only been at this new home for a couple of days, and I was already been flirted with by there son Mike Newton. I swear he was an pathetic as his parents!

"Mom! Dad! Bella is trying to make a run for it again!" Mike called anxiously from the top of the stairs.

I through open my bedroom door, and ran for the stairs. Mike stood in the way.

"Isabella! I will call the cops if you take one step out that front door!" Mr Newton called out as he came in the back door, with Mrs Newton right behind him.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you learned to control you son!" I screamed at them. Mrs Newton's face fell into a frown, and mike laughed nervously beside me. I shot a glare at him, then began down the stairs. "call the cops I don't care! They'll ship me to somewhere were the families son isn't trying to get me into bed with him every 5 seconds of the day!" I shrieked at them, and headed towards the door. "Isabella.." Mr Newton called from behind me, I looked over my shoulder at him, and he starred at his son in disapproval, then looked at me. "He's a teenage boy, he will do those type of things, but it doesn't mean you need to run away. If I have to, I will send Mike out of the house all day so he doesn't keep doing the stuff he is doing, but I can't do a lot to stop a teenage boy's hormones. Sorry" Mr Newton said as he took a step towards me. I glared at him, then at mike. "whatever." I said as I rolled my eyes. They where talking bullshit as normal just to keep me there, and I had to believe it, I didn't want to be shipped off again.. I wanted my step brother to find me again and save me, but I doubt I'd ever see him again, but I missed him so much.

A soft but loud knock on the door startled me, and Mr Newton stepped towards the door to answer it, and Mrs Newton came to my side. "come on dear." She glared up at her son. "Don't just stand there Mike John Newton! Go to your room!" Mrs Newton shrieked at him.

He looked at his mother with shock, "You heard me! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She shrieked again, then took my arm and headed upstairs to my room, "I'm sorry dear.." She pleaded, I just shook my head, and put a small smile on my face. "it's okay. Boy will be boys." I said with a steady tone.

**What did ya think!?  
Review Review! prettyyyy please. :  
i know the stories a little weird. b ut my ex gave me the idea. so i was like. wtf.. alrightie. ill do it!  
so yeah.  
i'll put the next chapter out soon!**


	2. Boys

**I don't know own twilight. :D**

**Chapter 2: Boys..**

I laid in my bed listening to the noise chatter of Mike and his friend Tyler from the other room. Pathetic, don't they understand to words SHUT UP!.

I rolled on my side and turned on my bedside lamp, then hit my fist on the wall a couple of times,

"Shut up!" I yelled. The loud chattering came to an abrupt stop, I smiled cheerfully to myself, then laid my head down on my soft waiting pillow.

A loud thumb, then heavy footsteps stomped together my door, then it was thrown open.

I sat up and glared at Mike and Tyler who where standing in the doorframe.

"Yes?" I said in a mocking tone.

Mike glared back at me. "Just because you have no friends it doesn't mean that you can tell everyone in the world that has friends to shut up" Mike said back angrily.

I rolled my eyes, then popped myself up onto my elbow. "hmm. I am surprised he is still your friend mike. I mean. I wouldn't be friends with you if I found out that you still wet the bed." I said mockingly.

And then made a gasping sound. "didn't think I'd go that far did ya!?" I said to him.

Tyler looked at mike in disgust. "dude. You still wet the bed? Man! that's gross!" Tyler said as he backed away slowly.

A low growl escaped from mike's chest. "not so tough now, are we mike?" I said with a laugh.

"Your going to wish you where never born Bella" Mike said angrily.

"whatever mike. I could kick your ass better than you think any time of day." I said with smile.

"MRS NEWTON! Mike is trying to get into bed with me again!" I yelled, I knew she would hear me, so I wasn't afraid what mike would do to me.

Mike stepped closer to the bed. He was either going to try and kill me while he had the chance, or he was going to try and get into bed with me. "MIKE JOHN NEWTON!" His mother screamed from behind him.

He turned around and tried to explain to his mother that I was trying to set him up.

His father was at the door in less than a second. "She's setting me up! Mom! Please! She is setting me up!" Mike tried to explain to his mother.

"Tyler, was mike trying to get into bed with Bella?" Mr Newton asked, Tyler just nodded his head in response.

"Get to your room now!" Mrs Newton shrieked at her son, and he obeyed quietly.

"Tyler, I will call your parents to come and pick you up, I am sorry for mike's, very bad behaviour. I hope you can come back soon, after mike's grounding is over." Mr Newton said with a small smile, then went to fetch the home phone.

"I am so sorry Bella, I thought I'd made it clear to mike earlier that he was not to go near you, but I guess it just went straight though." Mrs Newton sigh, then came over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my dear." She said softly.

I smiled in return.

My eyes became heavy as bricks, and I couldn't keep them open any longer. "goo--d n-ig-ht.."I mumbled before my eye lids dropped.

**I know.. its kinda short. but my brain was dead and my sister kicked me off the laptop. .  
anywhos! Review! i love reviews.**

**Next chapter: Sickening Dreams.**


	3. Sickening Dreams

**i do not own twilight! :D  
mm. i know i know. the third chapter already!  
this chapter is a little weird. but i hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: Sickening Dreams.**

Bright Orange flames licked the walls and roof of the remaining house.

I hugged closely to my step brother, who was grinning widely.

"they'll never hurt you.. I promise." he had whispered in my ear.

Then we raced to his car, just before the ear piercing screams started and drove away.

"Jazz, where are we going to go?" I asked with curiously.

He smiled at me, then spoke.

"I am getting you out of this place so no-one else can hurt you."

I smiled. "thank you.." I whispered.

_2 hours later_

"Jazz, can you pass a pillow" I mumbled.

The T.V was blaring from the other side of the small motel room. I grumbled, of course he wouldn't be able to hear me if that thing was blaring in his ears. I sigh, then rolled over on the bed, the bed covers twisted uneasily around me, and a frown came over my face.

"Jazz? Pillow please?" I said a little louder this time, but there was no answer in return.

I sigh again.

My hand reached up to the bedside table and grab the remote.

Flicking off the T.V I sat up straight, and turned on the bed side table lamp, the room was filled with the dim light from the lamp.

"Jazz?" My eye's wondered around the room.

"Jasper? Jasper Hale!" I glared around the room, The cursed under my breath.

A Loud Smash caused me to tumble off the bed.

"Holy cow! What was that!?" I shriek.

"it was probably someone in the next room. Stop being a coward and get off the ground" I muttered to myself.

"Oh great!" I said while getting off the floor.

"I am talking to myself now!" I rolled my eyes, I knew I was acting childish, he had probably just stepped out to go get food or something.

I walked over to the couch, I was going sit there until he came back, then demand he tell me where he went without me.

I frowned then clicked on the TV.

He wouldn't be to far.. Would he?

There was a loud banging noise, then the sound of a car door closing. I jumped up in excitement, and ran over to the window. I peeked out the window.

"no.." I whispered in shock.

Stumbling away from the window, I ran into the coffee table. "no.. he couldn't have!" My voice dropped, as I laid on the floor.

Just with the peek outside, there where police cars, and I had knew start away that he had called the police on me saying that I was a run away, and told them where I was. How could he do that to me!? I trusted him..

A Loud Bang on the door, caused me to jump.

The door swung open, and I quickly climbed to my feet, and backed into the nearest corner. "go away!" I screamed at them.

My foster home organiser and two police men came in.

"Come on dear.. Lets get you out of here" She said with worry.

I didn't realise until then, that I had tears streaming down my face.

"No. I don't want to. I want to stay her-re." I said, but they ignored my pleads.

Once they got me outside, the flashing of the police cars, came to an annoyance to me, my eyes flicked over the crowds, until I found him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" I screamed at jasper, who just stood there blankly.

I wanted to go over there and rip his head off. But I was pulled into the cop car before I could do anything else.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" I screamed.

I Woke up sitting up right, and screaming my lungs out, Tears streamed down my face wildly, and my throat ached, but I kept screaming. The hallway light flicked on, and loud, but tired footsteps hurried quickly to my bedroom.

The door flung open, and I stopped screaming, but the tears came down faster.

"Bella! Oh honey its okay. Shh.. don't cry. Its okay we're here now" Mrs Newton tried to stop the tears the continued to fall down my face. "Shh.. Its was only a nightmare. Its okay.." She said again. I knew it was a dream, but it didn't feel like it. It felt like it was happening all over again..

"Bella, don't you understand that people need sleep around he--re" Mikes voice dropped when he saw his mother trying to comfort me, and tears streaming down my face. "Shut up mike! Just shut up!" I screamed at him. He just stood there starring.

**next chapter: Chapter 4: Noticed.  
REVIEW!**


	4. Noticed

**Me don't own twlight Stephenie Meyer does. :D i just come up with my ideas for storys. :any whoss... in the previous chapter, Bella had a 'nightmare' roles eyes so says Mrs Newton. and yes. Jasper is her step brother in the story. Pretty spooky huh?**

**Chapter 4: Noticed.**

After my little screaming fest earlier that morning, I didn't sleep. I was too scared the dream would come back.

I sat in the kitchen starring out the window. Just glazing at the dark skies that where slowly turning lighter.

"I'll be there in ten" Mr Newton said to his cell phone as he entered the kitchen, he looked up and gave a warm smile to me, then grabbed his keys from the bench and headed out to his car.

That was normally the time where I would run upstairs to get the shower before mike did, but I didn't move. I just sat there starring out the window.

I was pretty saw that I had looked like I was mental.

Mike walked into the kitchen, chatting loudly to his mother about me screaming earlier this morning, but his voice faded when he saw me.

I turned around and glared at him.

"good morning Bella." Mrs Newton said softly, I placed a small smile on my face, the went back to glaring at mike.

"Stop glaring at me! I didn't do anything!" Mike said out of the blue, and slowly sneaked towards the fridge.

"Don't even thing about touch that cake! It is mine! All mine!" I said with a cheeky smile, then glared at him again, "Back away from the fridge, or I will tackle you to the ground" I warned, but he continued to go towards the fridge.

I slid off my seat, and snuck up behind him.

Mike had just opened the door to the fridge and reached in to grab the cake, when I kicked him in the back off the legs and watched him crumble to the floor.

I laughed at him.

"I told you not to touch my cake." I said with a frown,

"I guess you need to get your ears checked" I said with a wide grin, then quickly skipped out of the room, but stopped at the door. "No touchy the cake!" I said pointing at him, then run to the stairs to get to the bathroom.

I let the hot water hit my face, as I tried to wash away the memories of the dreams, then quickly ran my favourite shampoo through my hair. The smell of strawberry's floated through out the room.

Climbing out of the shower, I quickly dried myself off, and got dressed into a pair of light blue jeans, and a brown sweater, then quickly put up my hair in a pony tail. I wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, actually I wasn't even close. But the colour brown felt right to me.

Flashing a small smile in the mirror on the back of the door, I picked up my PJ's, and headed out of the bathroom into the hallway, only to crash into mike, who was stuffing the last bits of the cake into his mouth. My Jaw dropped. "You ate my cake.." I whispered in horror. He acted innocent.

"nah. It… It … it was a bit of mom's homemade bread" He said, but he wasn't fooling me.

"I hate you.." I muttered, then slapped him up the side of the head. He just stood there in utterly shock, that I just slapped him up the side of the head. I stepped around him, to go to my room.

"you own me cake!" I said with a glare, then disappeared into my room, to drop my clothes off into my clothes hamper, and get my back pack.

I Raced down the stairs with mike to get the front seat of his mom's car. Yes. His mom's car. Mike had been so stupid one night that he left his car unlocked, and left the keys in it, while he went into the video store, Since then.. His parents won't let him drive there car, because they are to afraid he'll leave it unlocked and leave the keys in it. So that's why we are going to school in his mom's car, with her driving. Mike had always made sure that she'd drop us off two blocks away, what a moron.

As normal I got the front seat, but when we where two blocks away from the school, I was immediately booted out of the front seat, so mike could get something under the seat.

"retard.." I muttered under my breath, as I waved goodbye to Mrs Newton, and started walking towards the school. The walk to the school, was short as normal, but sometimes I wished that mike would get a life, and get over the fact that NO-ONE CARES IF YOU GET DROPPED OFF BY YOUR MOTHER! He wasn't popular anyway, he just thought he was. But anyway… while I was off in my little world of milk and cookies, I realised that there was a shiny sliver Volvo parked in one of the spots in the car park. "what the.. HOLY COW! Mike! Don't do that! I swear to god! If you do that again I will kick you in a place you don't want to be kicked!" I screamed as mike and come up behind me and scared the crap out of me by saying boo. Mike laughed endlessly, and I rolled my eyes.

He finally stopped laughing when we walked onto the school grounds.

"is that.. Is that.. TLYER!" Mike quickly felt my side and jogged over to Tyler who, saw mike that turned around and ran the other direction. I laughed, after last night's gross out I would run away too.

In a matter of seconds of stepping into the corridors, I had Angela at my side.

"Hey Bella" She said cheerfully,

"Hey Angela." I said with a smile, in a matter of minutes I had heard everything she had done in the weekend and the plains for this afternoon.

"awesome!" I laughed, I wasn't really listening, so she frowned at me.

"You said awesome to reading the whole dictionary…. Bella have you gone nuts?" Angela looking at me weirdly.

"Sorry! I meant awesome to the lollipop thing." I lied.

"ohhh! Anyway. Then me and jess are going to go get a pizza or something, then hang out at her place for awhile." Angela went straight back to her explaining of what she was going to do this afternoon.

The bell went, I said a quick goodbye to Angela and then ran off to my Biology class, like always I was knew late because of Angela's babbling.

Rushing into the class, I barely noticed the guy in front of me, until I run right into the back of him, then fall onto the floor which caused people to look and laugh.

The guy that I had run into the back off turned around, and saw me on the ground, He held back a laugh, and I muttered under my breath then quickly crawled off the floor. He offered his hand but I refused.

I walked with my head down over to my desk and sat down, in a matter of seconds the teacher came in, and pulled a TV in with him. I was dreading to think of what he was going to make us watch, I rested my chin on my hands. The seat next to me scrapped across the floor, which made me jump.

I looked over to see the guy that I had run into the back of slide into the seat next to me, I gave him a frustrated look, then turned my attention back to the TV where the teacher was trying to figure out how to work it.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." He whispered beside me, I frowned. Was he talking to me? I looked over at him. His sparkling green eye's where starring back at me, I snapped back to looking at the Teacher.

"I shouldn't have been standing in the way.. It was completely stupid over me." He whispered again. I looked over at him once again. Yes, he was talking to me.

"Don't worry about it. I should have been looking where I was going, I am a klutz anyway." I whispered back, then shot a small fake smile, the looked back over at the teacher who had finally got the TV working. A small quiet laugh came from where he sat.

"I kind of guessed you where a bit of a klutz. Because.." He moved slightly in his seat.

"you dropped this." He whispered as he slid my note book in front of me. My glaze dropped down to my note book, then up to him. He had a massive grin on his face, but he looked up to the front of the classroom where the noise from the video had started. I looked to the TV, I couldn't believe this guy, first he tried his hardest not to laugh at me when it was clearly his fault that I ran into him, then he gives me back my note book and claims that I must be a klutz.

I looked down at my note book and saw that it was open to a blank page with a note scribbled on it. Reading clear fully, I read the note in my head. It read -

_This is a little weird writing in some girl that I don't even knows note book, but._

_There's a first for everything._

_Anyway._

_I am Edward._

_And well.. I am new here.._

_Eh. Anyway._

_I hope we can become friends._

_P.S sorry for laughing.._

I starred at the page in amazement, then looked at him. He still had a massive grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

I could get use to this.. I smiled.

**AWW! lmao. What do you think!? hehehe. Will tyler keep running away from Mike, and tell everyone his little secret ooohh.  
hehehe. REVIEW!  
oh oh oh.. did you know that, love.for.a.lifetime is amazing! ilyBFFL!  
if you want me to do a shout out for you i am more than welcome. :D**

**the next chapter iss...Chapter 5: Oh no, He didn't**


	5. Ohno he didn't!

**Hehehe finally!  
:D i know i know. i took me forever and i bet your all dying to read it. well here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Oh no, He didn't**

The sound of the bell seemed to shake the insides of my brain. Collecting my books, I slid out of my seat cautiously and began my dodging through people to get out of the door.

The rest of the day seem to drag on, like an endlessly bag of potatoes. But lunch.. Was probably one of my worst and best days of my lunches.

I walked into the cafeteria and scanned the tables. As normal, there was Mike sitting with Jessica and Angela, Oh! And Tyler too! I rolled my eyes.

Greatt… it looks like I'd be hiding out in the bathroom eating my lunch, not the nicest place in the world, but it'll have to do..

Walking over to buy my lunch, there was a small pixie like girl, in front of my that was bouncing up and down, saying

"I want chocolate milk!" in an angry tone. It made me laugh. I mean.. I haven't had chocolate milk since I was in 1 grade. "Eddie. GIVE ME CHOCOLATE MILK!" she said a little louder this time. I couldn't help but to giggle.

immediately I realised that my giggle was more like an outburst of laughter and I had millions of eyes starring at me.

"u-hh" Was the only thing that slipped out of my mouth, and I was pretty sure the I was blushing."I know. I know. I mean I would laugh too if some one was bouncing up and down in front of me screaming 'I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK!' so I don't blame you for laughing" The pixie like girl said to me with a smile.

"Anyways…" The room started filling with loud chattering of other students, phew.. No more starring.

"I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward, and my other brother Emmett, and my other.." she quickly looked down the line

"sister, Rose." She said pointing to her. Rose gave a massive smile and waved at me, I naturally waved back, then my eyes flicked across the rest of the family.

Emmett was well built, he actually kind of scared me then, Edward. Hey! Wait a second… my eyebrows pulled together. Its that guy from Biology, and he was grinning at me like a madman, I glared at him, then looked at Alice.

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile, She smiled back massively.

"EDWARD! Chocolate milk!" Alice said over her shoulder, then quickly linked arms with me, then dragged me out of the line towards a table. I looked quickly over my shoulder and saw Rose following us closely, and I saw Emmett and Edward.. That evil little.. Anyway… oh yeah! They where still standing in line waiting to get there food.

"Did you glare are Edward?" Rose asked as she came up beside me and linked arms with me like Alice did.

"Um.. Yeah. Well I only did it because.."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…. Wait.. You actually are pissed off at him?" Rose said shocked. I was being ambushed. I swallowed hard, then answered.

"I walked into class and he was in the way of my desk, and I ran into the back of him, and BAM! I was on the ground. Then he decided that it would be an awesome! Idea that writing in my note book, and would make everything okay! But no.. he kept that sheepish grin on his face, and now it is starting to piss me off." I explained, I think I sounded pissed off alright, Because Alice and Rose burst into laughter beside me.

"I said I was sorry." A rough but soft voice came from behind me. I quickly unlinked arms, with Alice and Rose (who where nearly on the floor laughing) And turned to face him.

Putting my hands on my hips I glared at him, which immediately sent Emmett (who was standing beside Edward) in laughter as well. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Did I say that I forgive easily?" I said, cupping a hand behind my ear, (as in the hear him louder, in case you didn't know) And a smirk shined across my face, and he just stood there shocked.

"oohhh. Yup! that's what I thought" I said taking my hand away from my ear, and glared at him again. He just stood there starring at me like I'd slapped him in the face out of the blue.

"oooh Edward just got burned!" Rose and Alice called out from behind me. I turned and looked at them with a huge smile, then started laughing.

I had Rose and Alice sitting on either sides of me, we had pretty much laughed nearly the whole of lunch, I never knew I'd find people that where so funny!

I looked around the table again. New friends.

I glared at Emmett who was about throw Alice's empty chocolate milk bottle at my head.

"Emmett.." Rose called from beside me, He immediately put the bottle down and pouted.

"Well, Well, Well, Bella. Are you going introduce me to your new friends?" I jumped in my seat. Oh god.. It was mike. That evil little bug.

I turned in my seat, he had a massive grin on his face, and he kept winking at Rose.

"One. I will not. And Two. I wouldn't do that, because that guy over there, will make sure you never see the light of day again" I pointed to Emmett, and smiled hugely.

Mike Smirked at me, then walked away.

"Sorry about him.. Unfortunately I have to live with him." I rolled my eyes, Everyone at the table remained silent.

"I feel so sorry for you!" Alice said breaking the silent, I let out a little laugh, I was hoping they didn't think I was fostered. The last thing I need if people feeling sorry for me. I sigh, then looked across the table.

Edward was looking at me seriously, then his jaw dropped, and I screamed.

I wasn't the only on screaming, when Mike and Tyler both dumped there their food on my head, along with there drinks.

I shivered, then stood up.

Turning around, Mike And Tyler stood there innocently. Chairs from behind me scraped along the floor.

"you didn't…" I managed to stutter out.

Tyler looked at Mike, and Mike looked at Tyler.

"Yup! We just did… What does it feel like to be embarrassed in front of your friends now Bella?" He said, Everyone in the room, was laughing so hard, I swear they would all fall over.

Tears started to fill my eyes, and to make matters worse.

Mike dumps a plate of spaghetti on my head. I Shook my head, to stop the tears from streaking down my face, but it didn't work, I ran out of the cafeteria, crying.

There was no real place to hide.

So it was the bathroom, or be embarrassed again.

I ran full speed into the bathroom, then into one of the cubicles. There was a light tap on the door of the Girls bathroom, I ignored it. You don't have to knock to come into the girls bathroom, I thought, then shook my head and shifted on the floor.

I didn't here the door open, but the soft tap on the cubicle door startled me.

"It's occupied." I said stubbornly.

"Are you alright Bella?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door, _Wait a second. Is that.. No it's the Girls bathroom Bella. Its very unlikely that Edward would walk into the Girls bathroom. _I rolled my eyes at my stupidity.

"Perfectly fine!" I mumbled.

"you don't sound fine.." the voice said again. There was the sound, of someone moving to sit on the floor, beside the cubicle.

"Just leave me alone." I said wiping away the my tears. A strand of hair got caught around my finger. _Gross!_ it was completely covered with food, and it stuck together like someone put glue in it._ Knowing Mike he probably did. _I thought rolling my eyes again.

"Edward?.. Is she okay?" a small voice from Alice came into the girls bathroom. And my Jaw dropped open. _Told you I was right!_ I rolled my eyes again. I swear my brain liked to be right.

I stood up, wiping the tears away, while listening to the small conversation Edward and Alice where having on the other side of the door. "Bella.. Come out please?." Edward pleaded from the other side.

"Shut up.." I muttered under my breath, but it was awfully loud. I unlocked the door and stepped out. A small gasp can from Alice, and Edward pulled me into a hug.

"umm.. Okay?" I said confused. _Well that was weird.. _

**Okiie dokiie! What did you think!? mmmmmmm.**

REIVEIW! :D any whos. oh! i want to give a shout out to my bestie Laugh.Live.Love xxx. :D HIII! lmao.  
anyway. tell me if you want a shout out. :D


	6. Strange Guy Alert!

**Sorry it took forever to get the new chapter up. i've been busy. and when i did get on the laptop. i couldn't think straight enough to write any part of it. .  
well you should now be happy! CHAPTER 6.  
i am thinking about put ing EPOV. soon maybe..c:**

**Chapter 6: Strange Guy Alert!**

"Rose! Get your butt in here, We have some work to do!" Alice called out the bathroom door, I was still tucked into Edward's chest. _This is nice.. Isabella Swan! Are you mental! You don't even know this guy… Why is he in the Girls bathroom anyway?_ I Shook my head. I really need to shut up those random comments in my head. I rolled my eyes, and inhaled his sent. _Isabella swan, you a mentally stupid.._

"shut up.." I muttered under my breath.

"Edward Cullen get your backside out of the girls bathroom. If I'm not aloud in there. Neither are you!" Emmett called from the other side of the bathroom door. A soft laugh rumbled from his chest.

"okay okay.. Coming." Edward said with a sigh, and Rose quickly pulled me away.

"Ohno.." Rose said with a sad tone. I frowned.

"Ohno?" I said in confusion.

"I told you it was bad Rose! What are we going to do.. What are we going to do?" Alice said while walking slowly around me. I frowned again. Before I could even blink once, they where working to try and get out all the food in my hair.

_Dear god.. I must look like some monster for the deep._

"Um… Alice.. I don't think its going to work" Rose said while taking a step away from me. I caught a quick glance of myself in the bathroom mirror.

"holy cow.." I whispered, my Jaw just about down to the ground, and my eye's looked like I'd seen a ghost. I don't normal care about how I look. But this.. Was bad!

_I'm going get Mike Newton.. Even if it is the last thing I do._ the bathroom door opened with a little creak.

"Holy shi-"

"EDWARD! Take Emmett away, before Bella tries to kill him." Rose said with a giggle. I was trying my hardest to get over to the door so I could throw something at him.

_So what if I looked like a completely deep sea creature monster. Oh shut up.. _oh no.. I'm fighting with myself again. I shook my head in disgust.

"Emmett…"

"just one little look.. AH!" That was the last thing I hard before I heard Emmett's scream flying down the hallway.

I laughed to myself.

Rose and Alice where back onto my hair in a matter of seconds.

"I don't think they'll be come back anytime soon." Rose said proudly. I had only known them for a day, and I felt like I had known them since I was a toddler.

Alice moved in front of me.

"It's going to have to do until you get home and wash you hair out." She said with worried glances. Rose quickly put my hair into a pony tail then step beside Alice.

"I think so." she said back. I frowned in frustration, it must be better than it was right?..

A Loud Knock on the bathroom door, startled us.

"Bella? Bella? Are you in there?" Mike voice cause me to frown, then storm over to the door.

Flinging the door open, I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I said in a tone of voice. I was pretty sure I had never used before.

He looked down at him feet, And Rose and Alice snickered behind me.

"I wanted to say sorry Bella. It was real stupid of my to do that.." He looked back at me, with an apologetic look.

"Liar Liar Pants on fire." I said swingingly.

Rose pushed past Mike, as soon as she saw Emmett. I rolled my eyes, Alice Peeked around the side of me.

"you littlee…."

"Alice…"

"But butt butt…"

"Alice…"

"Fine!" She Glared at Mike then pushed past him, while dragging me along with her.

"He's not worth a second of you time Alice" Edward said.

I looked over to find him, about arms length away, His Green eye twinkling._ Holy cow I'm going to die. Ahh!_ I Quickly clung to Alice's arm., Even though she was a little shorter than me, I found it easy, to cling onto her.

"Whoa! You right there Bella! I think.. YOUR MURDERING MY ARM!" Alice screamed in my ear. And I let go.

"sorry.." I mumbled. Emmett Snickered behind me. Then there was a loud slap. _Rose hit Emmett.._ I Burst into hysterics.

And in a matter of seconds so did Alice.

We where Practically on the floor, when the Bell went to get to our next class.

"Eh..Bella? Alice?"

"Just leave them. They won't stop laughing anytime soon"

"I. C..an't br..eath!" I managed to strangle out while laughing.

"M--e eit-her!" Alice managed to get out.

"Your going to leave me here with these too!?" Edward said with a horror fid tone. Me and Alice stopped laughing for a second, and Edward breathed out a sigh. Then the laughter began again.

"You two. Are extremely embarrassing." He hissed trying to make it look like he didn't know us.

Alice and I where laughing so hard that when we tried to get off the floor. We ended up laughing harder.

"Okay you two! Up you get!" Edward said. I swear he was getting pissed off with us. He grabbed one of my hands, and one of Alice, and pulled us off the floor. But instead of pulling Alice up he pulled me up, and Alice slid along the floor. Both Edward and I laughed, which caused us both to fall over.

Landing on my back I curled into a little ball, and laughed even harder.

"Mr Cullen." The Laughter of all of us. Cut off immediately, and we all looked up to see our principal standing in front of us. Edward quickly got of the floor, pulling me and Alice with him._ Were in trouble now…_ _Shut up!_

"Sorry! We where just leaving to go to class." Edward struggled out.

"Mr Cullen. You do know that the bell went about 10 minutes ago" Alice and I looked at each other. _WOW…._

"We know that. We'll get to Class right away." Edward said.

_Ooh. Shit's go__ing hit the fan now… _

Edward quickly grabbed mine Alice's Arm, to pull us towards our class room. Alice And I Looked at each

other then the principal pull out the small note book type thing he used to write slips for detention.

"Alice. Bella. Move now!" Edward hissed back at us, the he saw it too.

"Here is your detention slips." the Principal handed each of us one. I was pretty sort I hear Edwards Jaw hit the floor. Along with Alice's and mine.

"Get to class!" The principal called back at us.

"Its your fault!" Edward point at Alice, then at me.

"That a chill pill Edward! It's only a deletion." Both me and Alice looked at him in disgust as he stormed down the hall way too the class room.

_Yup! Strange Guy Alert._

**Yes Edward did go a bitt... Mental. :D  
i had to put a whole heap of laughing, cause i was think about when me and my best friend in the world. where reading at fanfiction at her house and we barely got past the first line without laughing. but anyyyyway..  
HOPE YOU LOVED IT.  
As you know I LOVE REVIEWS so review away! :D  
ill try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. i don't even know what it is going to be called. O.o  
-Rayne Love.**


	7. Detention

**Holymoly! i only had about 5 minutes to finish this chapter until my mum was kicking me off the laptop. **

**so here! this is it. i am sooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to get it up. i couldn't think of anything. .  
anywhos. I don't own anything! Umm THis chapter is dedcated to my Best Friend, love.for.a.lifetime, she has been there for me for the last couple of months and i have been there for her too.. i don't know what i'd do without her.  
**

**Chapter 7: Detention.**

I Glared at Edward. I swear he'd been giving my death stares for the past two hours.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I yelled over at him. The class was awfully loud, but I am pretty sure you could hear me loud and clear. He stared at me for a couple of seconds, then went back to give me and Alice death stares for the rest of the lesson.

The bell went and Alice Edward and I all groaned.

"Noo….. I hate you Alice." Edward whined from the other side of the room.

"Shut Up Edward!" Alice and I Both screamed at him, while rolling our eyes. _What a cry baby.. A hot cry baby at that. God Bella SHUT UP!_

I Quickly collected my books. And tried not to listen to Edwards whining.

"Shut up.. Shut up.. Shut up… SHUT UP EDWARD!" Alice Screamed at him, Then stormed out of the classroom, with me in toe.

We walked uneasily into our detention classroom, and sat down at random desks. It was going to be a long hour. I frowned as Edward came running into the classroom, and nearly ran head first into the principal. Alice and I Snickered from our seats.

"Mr Cullen! Get to your seat!" The Principal called, and Edward rushed to a seat.

"Alright! I expect all of you to stay here and be silent while I go to my office to collect some papers." He gave us a quick stern look, then moved quickly out the door.

An Awkward silence crept over the room.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice Said While turning around to face both me and Edward. I Groaned, and let me head fall and hit the desk. I had bad memories of Truth and Dare, and I swore to myself that I'd never play it again.

"I think Bella is scared of Truth or Dare" Edward Called out. I Quickly looked up at him, and glared. "Am not" I muttered.

"Bella! We're playing Truth or Dare!" Alice called over, as she shuffled herself closer to where Edward and I where sitting.

"Can I go first! Can I Go First!" Alice said again.

"Fine Alice." Edward Mumbled.

"Okay Okay Okay… Ummm…… Edward…. Truth or Dare?" Alice Said with a happy little smile on her face.

"Dare."

"Um. Eat some of the Gum off the bottom on the desk"

"What?" Edwards mouth dropped in shock. I Giggled. And so did Alice.

"You heard me!" She called back.

"Fine Fine…" He Pushed out the seat, and crawled under the desk.

"GROSS!" I Rolled my eyes.

He Quickly pulled a piece off the bottom of the desk and put it into his mouth. I Watched in surprise. He did it! He actually did it!_ What a moron…_

He Climbed off the floor, and back onto his seat.

"FINISHED!" He said opening his mouth to revile nothing left. Alice clapped, and I just stared in shock. _Yup.. A Moron._

"okay okay! My turn! Truth or Dare Alice!?" Edward said.

"Truth!"

"What where you doing last night, when I came to get you for Dinner?" He said Narrowing his eyes.

"Um… Well… I was…"

"Alice…"

"Okay Okay! I got lost in my wardrobe! I KNOW I KNOW! It's a Shocker!" Alice Said this a pout, and crossed her arms over her chest. _Alrightie… Lost is a Wardrobe? Okayyyy… Phew.. Oh cow! I better not be next! Ahh…._

"YAY! My turn again! Bella Bella Bella…"

"Wait shouldn't Bella have a turn?"

"Oh right! Yeah! Your turn Bella!"

"What? Oh…. Umm…" I thought for a little.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" I Said with grin. _hehee.. I've got him now._

"Truth" _Great…_

"What was the real reason you wrote in my note book?"

"You Wrote in her note book!?" Alice Practically screamed at him.

"I already tone you at lunch Alice." I Said slowly.

"Oh…. You did!?"

"Yes Alice." I rolled my eyes, then looked at Edward, Who looked dumb strucked by the question.

"Eh.. Well… I Wanted to. There that's my answer! Because I wanted to." He said with a happy grin. I Glared at him

"uh huhh.."

"Stop Glaring at me!"

"You started it!"

"No you did!"

"No you did!"

"Both of you shut up!"

"Yes Alice." We Both said.

"Anywhos… I'm going this time!" She called

"But!"

"No Buts!"

"Truth Or Dare Edward!" Alice Called out.

"Dare.."

I Looked at Alice. And she gave me the most weirdest look I have ever seen.

"Edward. I dare you to trade clothes with Bella.. And Where them home."

"Alice! We have to go shopping after this though!" Edward cried out.

"Ohwell." I Starred at Alice in shock. She wouldn't.. but oh! She did.

"Trade clothes? You mean I have to give him my clothes. And.. He.. Takes mine?" I Said in confusion.

"Yup! that's the idea!" Alice said.

"oh..god.." Edward said quietly.

I Huffed, then stood up.

"Let's get this over with." I Mumbled.

I seat onto of my desk, and pulled off my Brown sweater and chucked it at him. Alice Clapped loudly.

"I Reallyyyyy hate you Alice." Edward hissed, then took of his shirt. And threw it at me, I frowned when it hit me in the face.

"Trading clothes. Do you mean everything Alice?" I said.

"Yup! Everything!" I glared at her for a second, the jumped of the desk, and shuffled behind other desks, then sat down.

"eh.." The was a loud crashing noise. I Looked up over the desk to see Edward on the floor, trying to get off his pants. _ohm god…_ I quickly settled back down. Alice laughed at Edward, and I quickly pulled off my jeans.

"I Really hate you Alice" Edward muttered for the other side of the room, then he's pants came falling over the desks, and hit my in the face.

"Urgh." I pulled the pants off my head.

"Moron.." I muttered under my breath, Alice must have heard my mutter, because she started laughing.. Really hard!

I rolled my eyes, and finished pulling of my jeans and chucked them over the desks.

"Ouch!"

"Edward your meant to check them. Not get hit in the eye with them." Alice explained. I snickered. _who gets hit in the eye with a pair of jeans? _

I shook my head and frowned.

"Bella! Hand that bra over!"

"WHAT!?"

"I Told you, you have to swap everything!"

"UNDERWEAR TOO!?"

"Yup!"

"urgh.."

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine.."

_I was really going to do this… wow. I'm nuts!_ I put on his shirt then quickly took my bra off, and flung it to the side of the room.

"Ohmygod!"

"WHAT THE!"

"Edward just put it on!"

"Do I have to?"

"YES!"

You could hear Edward shallow complaints from the other side of the room, then a pair of boxers flew across the room, and landed on the ground beside me.

"UNDERWEAR PLEASE!" He yelled.

I snickered. _Edward standing there half naked..mmmmm...WHAT THE HELL BELLA!_

"hold a second!" I quickly change my underwear for his boxers, then quickly slipped into his pants.

"crap.." I mumbled, then throw my underwear. over the desk.

I took one long look at myself, before standing up.

Crossing my arms over my breast I stood up, and glared at Alice. Alice laughed at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her, and continued to glare.

"eh.." I looked over to see Edward with half sweater over his head.

"it's a little small."

"You're a little big." I said angrily, Alice laughed again, and both Edward and I turned and glared at her. She immediately shut up.

Loud footsteps echoed the hallway into the room.

"Holy crap!" All of us said, and quickly slide'd into our seats as the principal came in the classroom.

Alice was pretending to do her nails, Edward was starring out the window. And I was pretend to fall asleep.

"You can all leave." The principal said in a harsh tone, and I still pretended to be asleep.

Alice immediately jumped up.

"Bella. We can go now." I quickly shock from my pretend sleepiness. I quickly jumped up, and run out of the room with Alice, leaving Edward behind to try and walk in my class.

"No running!" The principal called out after us, and we slowly to a skipping, then as soon as we got outside we ran.

_Edward's going to murder me.._

**What did you think!?  
you know i love though reviews! go on. review m little twilight loverzz! :D**


	8. IMPORTANT!

**Authors notee!**

**Okay my dearies.**

**FIRSTLY.  
**

**I am veryy veryy veryy sorry i haven't been able to get the chapters up!**

**don't blame me blame my parents and school**

**okay so things have been majorly hecktic at the moment. and i have been kind of lazy.  
but i have nealy finished another chapter. and i will post it as soon as possible i promise.**

**SECONDLY.**

**I would like to thank my dear friends that have suck with me, threw my WRITES BLOCK..**

**. thank youuu.**

**now.. i will get the next chapter up soon i promise. don't hate mee!**

**-review if you have too.**

**-raynelove.  
**


	9. Are you mentally disturbed or something!

**I"M BACKK!! hehee. i'm kinda off my writers block noww. soo here. :D**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8: Are you mentally disturbed or something!?**

I walked into the Newton's house, giggling.

"What the hell?" Mike called out while walking down the stairs. My giggling came to a stop.

"You little pig! HOW DARE YOU!" I stormed up the stairs so that I was face to face with Mike. His smug expression shone until I stomped on his foot, then punched him in the nose and continued my way up the stairs with a giant smile on my face.

"MIKE! Your bleeding!" Was the last thing I heard as I slammed my bedroom door shut. _that should keep him quiet for a couple of hours._

I Glanced at myself in the mirror that hung on my wall.

_EW.._ My hair didn't look much better than what it was at lunch. I skipped across my room to the small cupboard that mike had so nicely lent me, to fetch my brightly colour'd PJ's. There was a loud knock on the door, and I turned around to find MR Newton opening the door, with a angry expression._ oh great… here we go with the blahh blahh blahhh…_ I rolled my eye's and more anger seemed to burst out his ears. I giggled, then skipped past him to go to the bathroom. Mike as normal was crying. _What a cry baby._

I Slammed the bathroom door shut then locked it _I don't want anyone unwelcome guest_, I giggled. _Sometimes I just find myself so funny!_

The strawberry shampoo that had slipped from my hand, made strange patterns on the bottom of the shower as the water hit it. It was the 15th time I have run shampoo through my hair, and the food that was original in there was coming out. FINALLY!

Jumping out of the shower, I quickly drier myself off, and pulled on my PJ's. I Just pulled my hair back into a pony tail, when a loud knock came at the door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled, and rolled my eyes. _morons.._

I mean I like MRS & MR Newton and all. But when they are ticked off, they annoy the heck out of you until you explain.

I Looked at myself in the mirror above the sink.

All traces of food and whatever was gone, I was clean.

The loud knocking came again. I shot a glare at the door.

"DON'T YOU UNDER THE WORDS 'GO AWAY'! god.." I rolled my eyes. And went back to looking at myself in the mirror.

I jumped backwards which cause me the slip and fall onto the bathroom floor

"No.. no.." I whispered, and a crawled up again and looked in the mirror. I wasn't imagining things. The imagine of My step brother Jasper stared back at me with a smug expression, the slowly faded. I slowly stepped backwards, and tried to blink away the unbearable tears that tried to escape my eyes.

"No..No!" I screamed as I fell backwards into the bathtub again. A sickening crack from my neck filled the room after my scream. Blackness filled the room, with the echoes of voices.

"Isabella?.. Dr Cullen! She's not waking up." The worried voice of Mrs Newton came clearly. The unfamiliar smell hit me. Where the hell am I? I groan. _Duh Bella! The hospital. God I'm so dumb sometimes. _My eyes flickered open, and I groaned again. My head throbbed. MR newtons glares came at me like draggers from the other side of the room, I would have glared back at him, but I really couldn't be bothered wasting my energy on him.

"Can I leave now?" I muttered. Not really giving a damn about the pain.

"Sweetie. You tripped over in the bathroom. I don't think you should go home just yet" MRS Newton said softly beside me. I frowned, which of course caused me more pain.

"I want to leave" I muttered again.

"I think she can leave MRS Newton, but she has to get a lot of rest. So I suggest that she take the day off school tomorrow." Dr Cullen said from somewhere in the room.

"Edward. Can you go get a wheel chair for miss Isabella." He said again.

The name Edward stuck to the inside of my brain. _Stupid Bella! He is just a guy from school! Not everyone with the name Edward is going to be him._

I scolded myself for my stupidity, and the guy named Edward rushed out of the room. Minutes later I was being pushed threw the hospital, with a disgusted look on my face.

Once getting back to the newtons house, and I slowly crawled up the stairs.

"Don't think about looking at my ass mike. Cause I will kick you in the balls." I called out then shot an innocent smile at him, and continued up the stairs. I Headbutted my door open, then Crawled into my waiting bed.

I didn't really want to fall asleep. The Dreams of last night still haunting my memories.

"stupid dreams.. Stupid Bathrooms.. Stupid.. Stupid.. Stupid.. EDWARD…"I Stared coldly at the ceiling.

Loud Heavy Metal Music started playing from the room next door.

"Mike…" I frowned then turned around, in my bed and hit the wall with my fist.

"shut.. UP!" I Screamed. But with mike's stupidity, He only turned it up louder. I Collapsed back onto my pillow

I Was Defiantly not sleeping tonight..

The sun blinded me. I groaned, then buried myself under my blankets.

Next thing I know Mike comes bursting into my room,

"BELLA! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" he said at the top of his lungs, then skipped out of the room.

I Flung my blanket off.

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND MORON!" I screamed back at him. _I seriously think he is Gay.._ I shook my head. The voices of the people downstairs floated into my room. My Jaw dropped.

I flung myself off the bed and out of the door before I even knew what I was doing. _Please.. Pleaseee.. Don't be Edward. DEAR GOD PLEASE!_

I got to the top of the stairs, and looked down cau_tiously. _

One the ground floor stood Tyler and Mike.

I glared at them. _They made me get out of bed for nothing… morons.._ I Turned around and stormed back to my room. _Never again am __I listening to Mike Newton or his pathetic friends._

I Pressed my face up against the glass of the window, as I tried my very hardest to get the window open. I got it open more than one centimetre before Mike Burst though my door AGAIN.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I spun around and screamed at him, he immediately he backed out back out of the room.

"SORRY!" He yelled back as he quickly ran down the hallway.

I Stormed over to my bedroom door, and slammed it shut. _BOYS…_ I Shook my head, then skipped over to my wardrobe.

"What to wear… what to wear…" I quickly skimmed threw the clothes I had, and pulled out a knee high black dress [on profile] and a pair of Light Blue Jeans that I wore the day before. Another loud knock interrupted my getting dressed.

"Just a minute!" I yelled and quickly pulled the dress over my head, then run over to the door.

Mr. Newton was standing there, _this can't be good…_ I swallowed hard, then opened the door a bit more.

"Good Morning Bella. I was wondering if you would like to get a lift to school, even though Dr Cullen said you shouldn't go, I was thinking you might what to get out of the house before you go mad, because Mike has come down sick, and so did his mother." He waited silently for my reply. _He never gives anyone a lift to school.. Rightieo something is going on here.._ I smiled gently.

"Sure, um.." I looked over my shoulder.

"Just let me get my books." I turned around and closed my door behind me, Then quickly ran to the mirror that was in my room. "eh.." I decided that my hair is probably better down than up today. Walking over to my bed to collect my books, a bunch of clothes on the floor, cause me to trip, and caused me to land on the floor with a thud!

"Geez!.." I looked toward my feet, and saw the familiar clothes that I wore home yesterday._ Dear lord.._ I had totally forgot that I still had Edwards clothes. Quickly crawling off the floor, I grabbed a small bag, and chucked them in, then grabbed my books off my bed, and fled out the my door, and t=down the stairs. Mr Newton was already waiting in the car for me. I Slid into the passenger seat.

"Sorry I took so long" I mumbled as I got into the car, He just smiled, and drove. I Sat there awkwardly, I didn't try and start a conversion… that didn't work out. He stopped the car just out side of the school office.

"Um. Thank you." I said nicely then, got out of the car and closed the door behind me. I Walked silently and slowly to my locker. I had never realised before that when barely anyone is here, it feels like a death trap just waiting to happen. I reached my locker, and opened it silently. I hoped someone I knew would turn up soon, cause I was really starting to freak out. Sliding the bag full of Edwards clothes into the bottom of my locker, then closed my locker gently hoping not to make a noise, in the empty corridor.

I Looked down one end of the corridor for anyone at all, then looked up the other end.

There was no-one.

I walked up the corridor and around the corner, where I collided with Tyler.

"HolyShit! I'm sorry bella!" He pleaded as I fell onto my butt.

"Stop fussing Tyler. Geez.." I said, the slowly got up. I clicked him up the side of the head

"Be careful where you're walking. Kay?" I said clearly.

"Yeah Tyler! Be more careful!" Alice said from behind me. I Jumped in surprise.

"ALCIE!"

"BELLA!" We both laughed, then strolled arm in arm down the corridor.

"Dum"

"Dum"

"La"

"Dar" Alice and I 'dum dum la dar'd all the was down the next corridor, also skipping.

We ran around the next corridor and busted ouside laughing just as Edward came up the stairs.

"Oh no. Not again!" Edward complained. I looked up at him.

"What again?" Alice said putting her hands on her hips. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Sister Dearest. You where laughing like crazy again.. Like yesterday…" Edward said scared.

"Ohh.. But that was yesterday BROTHER DEAREST!" She said back. I Just rolled my eyes, and turn around and walked back inside, to let them go on there disagreements.

"ROSE! HE SAID I'M CRAZY!" I heard Alice complain. I walked faster to my locker. I would catch up with them later, but right now.. My head was killing me from what happened last night. I opened my locker, to try and see if I had packed any panadol, But as per normal. I FORGOT. I slammed my locker shut. Many people around me looked over at me, and I went bright red. _Good way to get attention Bella, GEEZ!! _The bell went to put me out of my misery. I quickly opened my locker again, and grabbed my books.

When the bell went for lunch, I speed out of the room. I was hoping that the Cullen's would let me sit with them today.. I really wasn't looking forward to sitting in the bathroom.

"Bella." The soft velvet voice that I knew of Edward Cullen, came from beside me as soon as I walked out the door. I rolled my eyes, then looked over at him.

"Yeah?" I said innocently. _Oh Geez.. He's hot oh so very Hot.. SHUT UP BELLA!! _

"Can I have my clothes back" He said back. I was shocked by the question, I couldn't remember what he was talking about.. He wasn't at my place last night so.. OH!

"Oh! Sure! Um.. I was meaning to find you and give them back. But I completely forgot. Umm.." I stuttered for words. He chuckled at my stuttering.

"Umm.. I'll go get them." I turned quickly on my heel, and started to walk down the hallway towards my locker.

"BELLA! Wait up!" Edward called behind me. I stopped for a second so he could catch up, then continued walking.

"So.. Are you having lunch with me today?" Edward asked beside me.

"ehh…" I thought for a second. _Did he say me?_

"You?" I questioned back. He stumbled for words.

"I meant with us, as in the rest of my family." He stuttered. I gave him a meaningful look, then opened my locker.

"Yeah of course. I don't think Alice would let me sit anywhere else." _Did he just stutter? __Bella Shut up.._ oh great.. Now I am telling myself to shut up again. I let out a sign, as I reached down to the bottom of my locker, and pulled out a small bag, with Edward clothes in it. I handed it to him quickly, then put my books on the top shelf of my locker.

"Umm.. I guess I will see you in the cafeteria" He said behind me. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Yup." I closed my locker then turned around to face him. His face was full her nervousness. I couldn't keep the laughter in any longer, I burst out laughing, and Edward just looked at me like I'd gone mad.

"Edward Cullen, Are you nervous?" I managed to slip out, before I burst into laughter again. He started to go red, and I knew I was right. He turned on his heel, and practically ran down the hallway.

_I'm pretty sure he's mentally disturbed or something.._


	10. Dangflabit

**Okay..**

**Well I have no idea, where to do with this story. So I am going to stop it here.**

**I'm sorry. If your's really liked it, but I didn't like it that much, and its harder to write now.**

**Sooo I am veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry.**

**Ill try and update my other story 'Sincerely Yours' sometime soon.**

**I just realised that 'on the ride' and 'sincerely yours' are both kinda based on a song. Well there names are names of a song.**

**Soo yeahh.. Random fact there.**

**Ummm.**

**I need ideas for a new story! Soo. PM me or just type a review, on an idea that I could do for a story.**

**I will make sure, that I say they you helped me with the idea, at the start of each chapter.**

**Until then!**

**I will continue with 'Sincerely Yours'**

**BYE MY DARLINGS! :]**


End file.
